All Ours
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: All,everything that I understand , I only understand because I love you ! Warning : Illogical *Abhirika Based* R & R ( For Khushi )


**A/N ; Wrote this long back but couldn't update ! Its written on a request by Khushi as she told me to write on abhirika :)**

* * *

Set after zeheriley bichoo !

Abhijeet was seated on his couch watching tv

Abhijeet ( Self talk ) : uhh..kuch nahi aa raha tv par bhi….pata nhi kyu aisa lag raha hein jaise mein kuch bhul raha hun…par kya..? Then he remembers…Oh No Tarika ji….woh toh naraaz hein mujhse….bureau mein bhi mein ne phne kaat diya aur uske baad baat nahi ki…

He quickly took a taxi as he cannot drive or else tarika will screw him…!

He quickly knocked her door and she opened it…

Tarika : koun hein aap…?

Abhijeet : hainn..? mein abhijeet…

Tarika : mein kisi abhijeet ko nhi jaanti…so better you leave….

Abhijeet looks at her confusingly

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : ohh accha toh madam bahut naraaz hein par mein bhi unka hi abhijeet hun…chutkiyo mein manaa lunga…

Abhijeet : okay toh mein chalta hun…

He lifts his right hand to say bye but says *Ahhh*

Tarika : k..kya hua..? tum theek ho..?

Abhijeet : aap toh mujhe jaanti nahi toh phir parva kyu kar rahi hein…

Tarika : insaaniyat ke khaatir…andar chaliye mein aapko check kar ti hun….

Abhijeet : kyaaa..?

Tarika : matlab ki aapke haath ko check karti hun…

Abhijeet smirks and enters inside…

Tarika holds his hand : toh Ab…Mr Abhijeet apni sleeves upar kijiye…

Abhijeet : doctor aap hein aap hi kar dijiye….

Tarika glares at him and he smiles….

Tarika folds his sleeves and he winces due to pain…

Tarika : aaj kal ke log apne aas paas nhi dekhte bas jaldi hoti hein…

Abhijeet frowns : ab logo ko kya pata tha ki koi bichoo nhi zeheriley bichoo aas paas hein varna log jaake kehte usse ki durr rahe mujhse varna meri gf naraaz ho jaayegi…

Tarika : logo ki koi gf bhi ban gyi…bina puche…

Abhijeet : yeh kya ghuma phirake baat kar rahi ho tarika…

Tarika : Mr abhijeet apna haath seedha rakhiye

Abhijeet rolls his eyes : Mera haath aapke haath mein hi hein….

Tarika then checks his wound and makes sure everything is fine

Tarika : so Mr Abhijeet ab aap jaa sakhte hein…you are fine now

Abhijeet : mujhe nhi jaana…!

Tarika : aapko jaana hi hoga mere ghar se….

Abhijeet : nahi gaya toh..?

Tarika : toh mein police ko bulaungi..?

Abhijeet laughs : uski koi zarurat nahi hein Mrs Abhijeet srivastav hum yahi hein aapke paas….

Tarika stood up and blushed

Abhijeet : ab aise chupke chupke sharmayengi aap toh humara kya hogaa….

Tarika : shut up….aur jao yaha se…

Abhijeet holds her from shoulder and makes her sit on sofa

Abhijeet : bahut naraaz ho.?

Tarika nods

Abhijeet : hmm toh kya kiya jaye aapki narazgi durr karne ke liye..?

Tarika : kuch bhi karogey..?

Abhijeet : haann kuch bhii…

Tarika : hmm toh abhi bureau chalo sabko bulao aur mujhe propose karo !

Abhijeet : k..kyaaaaaa..?

Tarika smirks : haannn….! Kyu Mr abhijeet darr gaye..?

Abhijeet ; mein kisi se nhi darta…! Chale..?

Tarika : kaha..?

Abhijeet : bureau..!

Tarika : mein mazaak kar rahi thi abhijeet…humein apne rishte ke liye kisi proposal ki zarurat nhi hein…

Abhijeet : yeh hui naa meri tarika ji vaali baat….

Tarika wraps his arms around her neck : vaise ek baat batao tum yaha kyu aaye..?

Abhijeet : aapka ghar dekhnee…

Tarika leaves him : urghh…kyaa..?

Abhijeet : what kya..? obviously tumhe manane aaya hun yaar…aur tum aise sawaal puch rahi ho..!

Abhijeet sat on sofa and pulled tarika beside her

Abhijeet held her hand protectively and looked directly into her eyes

Abhijeet : T..tarika tum theek ho..?

Tarika looked amazed

Abhijeet : matlab mein ne suna ki tum ghabra gayi thi aur hospital mein apne aap ko sambhalne ki koshish kar rahi thi…

Tarika lowered her head as tears welled up in her eyes

Abhijeet lifts her chin : suno tarika…mujhe kuch nahi hoga…tum ho na mere saath…aur humesha rahogi…hein na..?

Tarika nods

Abhijeet : toh bas kabhi yeh mat sochna ki tumhare rehte mujhe kuch ho sakhta hein….agar tum meri zindagi se chali gayi jo kabhi nahi hoga…toh shyd mein zind…./ tarika cuts him

Tarika : mein kahi nahi jaari …naa jaungi…..

She rests her head on his shoulder : Abhijeet

Abhijeet : hmm

Tarika just smiles….abhijeet gives her time so that she can relax ..!

Abhijeet pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her on cheek…tarika blushed

Abhijeet : vaise tum aaj bahut acchi lag rahi ho….

Tarika then looked at him….holding him in an intense gaze. All of sudden , his lips formed into a smirk ..!

Tarika : Thankyou…tum bhi kaafii handsome lag rahe ho….

It was true…Abhijeet looked handsome in his jacket , his hair messier than usual…he sure as hell looked breathtaking

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly ….!

Abhijeet : Tarika mein ab tumse aur durr nahi reh sakhta...jald se jald mein tumse shaadi karna chahta hun...

Tarika : what..? shaadi..? are you serious abhijeet..?

Abhijeet : haann i am serious...so will you marry me..?

Tarika : yess

Abhijeet side hugs her : mujhe laga tum kahogi ki aise hi keh raha hun mein...naa koi arrangement naa kuch...

Tarika : abhijeet yeh arrangements and all sab ek din ka hota hein par humara pyaar toh bahut gehra hein jo ek din mein bayan nahi ho sakhta...tum aaj yeh sab dil se keh rahe ho..bas vahi kaafi hein...

Abhijeet : i am the luckiest man in this world ki mujhe tum mili...

Tarika ; Nhi...hum dono lucky hein ki hum ek saath hein ...

Abhijeet : haan yeh sach hein...toh abhi mein chalu..?

Tarika : par kaise jaogey...tumhare haath mein chot hein na...

Abhijeet : aisa kaho na ki tumhe mera jaana pasand nhi hein...

Tarika : ab samajh gaye toh ruk jao naa...

Abhijeet : ahaann...kaafi romantic hogyi ho aaj kal...

Tarika : tumhe dekh ke romance nikal ta hein ...

Abhijeet : yeh toh meri line thii...

Tarika : par ab meri hogyii...

Abhijeet : Haha..I lovee youu soo muchh...

Tarika : I lovee you moree !

Abhijeet srivastav was definitely good for health.

 **...END...**

* * *

 **A/N :** It was a simple OS ..! hope you all will like it..!

Khushi : Dear I am sorry i could manage only this as i was out of ideas..!


End file.
